Jeremy's Foot Fetish
by Foot Lover 1990
Summary: What would Jeremy do during his lifetime to satisfy his foot fetish?
1. The Sleepover

Ever since Jeremy was about ten, he has had a huge foot fetish towards his female cousins feet, who was two years older than him. When Jeremy was twelve, just before he was supposed to enter at Kadic, his cousin wanted to invite him to a sleepover and show that they were close friends and that she wanted to be there when he needed support. Jeremy, however, saw this as an opportunity to get to his cousins feet, so he gladly accepted.

That night it was a hot summer night and Jeremy's cousin decided to sleep barefoot and when she did finally lay down on the bed, after playing a lot of board games which Jeremy paid no attention as he was thinking on what he would do as soon as his cousin fell asleep, she said that Jeremy could sleep in her bed at first he hesitated, and asked what her mother would say; she told him not to worry about it, and he realized that being able to get so close to her would better his chances at getting to her sexy soles.

Soon the time came and Jeremy laid down opposite from his cousin making his face be next to her soles. Then his aunt turned off the lights and closed the door. Jeremy noticed that a bit of moonlight entered through a window behind them and shone right on his cousins feet! Not even his cousin noticed, only him. In less than ten minutes she fell asleep and Jeremy knew it was such a deep sleep it would take forever to wake her up if she was tired, who she was Jeremy noticed throughout the day. Also, she had decided not to cover herself with a blanket due to the heat but Jeremy insisted to have a thin sheet, just to hide his activity if anyone was to enter the room.

Then Jeremy decided to start his doing and started to deeply inhaling her soles; his inhaling grew deeper and deeper still as he got entranced by her feet. After a while he started to feel with his hands her feet and he could not believe how smooth and soft her feet felt to his hands. Her soles soon had his cock extremely hard and ready to do business, he was already pretty familiar with how to use his budding manhood in ways that he had found pleasurable. Right away, as soon as he noticed that his hard dick was hardening ever still, he decided to take out his steadfast boner and he rubbed it lightly across one of the soles of her feet and the arch and heel of it as well. The sensation that he felt from rubbing his manhood on her soles was overwhelming; there were even points in which he simply had to stop rubbing because it literally felt too good to continue; Jeremy had a tickling sensation on the underside of his manhood. During this time his cousin did not move at all. This went on for at least a good 10-15 minutes when she started to kick her foot, when she did this Jeremy almost shat himself, and while his heart was racing so fast all throughout his little foot fetish escapade; it felt as if his heart rate tripled as soon as she did that. However, much to Jeremy's relief she didn't wake up, and he was so grateful then that she was a deep sleeper and barely even tossed or turned in bed.

It was then that he decided to rub my cock on her soles a bit harder, with more vigorous strokes; immediately that overwhelming tickling sensation returned, only this time it was far more intense that if he tried to describe he always failed. Then he noticed faint footsteps coming from the hallway and heading towards his cousins room. Jeremy had very little time to react, he only pulled the blanket over him and held his bulging manhood with his right hand when the door to the room entered and his aunt entered. His aunt went right to her daughter and slightly woke her up and told her of all the things she needed to do the next day. As she shook her daughter, Jeremy helped by heavily tickling her foot.

Jeremy then thought that he would need to wait a long time for his cousin to fall asleep again. When Jeremy finally realized that she was barely conscious when her mother talked to her and he took my hardened boyhood and continued to rub it on her quite soft soles, feeling a slightly less tingling sensation at first, but then it returned to an overwhelming one as he started rubbing harder and more vigorously. Then Jeremy could no longer hold the cum that had piled up during that time and with a small gasp cummed on the entire foot of his cousin and even then he continued to rub for a while more as he noticed that the cum did not wake up his cousin. Then when he felt a wave of exhaustion he quickly pulled out a sock that he has stolen from his cousins drawer and cleaned the cum from her foot into the sock and then quickly got up and put it inside his luggage bag. Then he went to the bathroom and got a piece of wet paper nd with it cleaned his cousins foot and then went back to the bed.

However, the light from the moon did not allow him to take his sight off his cousins foot and he decided to do something else. He slowly pulled out his tongue and had a tentative lick on her sole and looked at his cousin as she moved not at all, lost in the worlds of dreams. He then started to lick up and down her sole with a more quicker pace, still keeping an eye on her for he could never be so careful. Then he decided to take it to the next step, sucking her toes. He started with just sucking one toe at a time and then two and three until he was doing all five toes in his mouth at once. He was in heaven, he could not believe that he was having the chance to taste his cousins feet. Again, she did a small turn but when Jeremy looked at her face he knew right away that she was still lost in the land of dreams. Jeremy then again brought out his manhood and rubbed it against his cousins foot and nearly immediately felt the nice sensation come up his body. He quickly stopped and he cleaned all the saliva from the foot and then again started to rub his manhood against the foot. He quickly cumed on it again and again with the same sock cleaned the foot. Jeremy by then was wide awake and noticed that it was only 11:30, a hour and a half since he started.

'_How slowly time passes' _Jeremy though as he stared at the clock.

Still Jeremy could not get his head out of the idea that he had the entire night with his cousins feet. So he quickly brought his head down on the foot and started to take a huge whiff of the foot. He could just not believe that a foot could be so soft, smooth and so good smelling just like his cousins foot. All he wanted was to keep his cousin in that slumber and have those feet for the rest of his life. He knew that was impossible and so he just took advantage of the situation while it lasted. So inhale the smell he did. Then he decided to do something he never thought of doing before.

Very carefully get got both of his cousins feet and taking out his manhood from his pants and gave himself a footjob with his cousins feet. Even with this going on she still stayed in the world of dreams. Then when he is about to cum he takes out the sock he stole out of his pocket and put it over his manhood and did a few more strokes and cummed inside the sock. Then he hid the sock back into the luggage bag and went back to the bed and fell asleep as he sniffed his cousins feet.


	2. Camping Trip

Another time when Jeremy was able to get to his other cousin's feet was about a year later, during the summer when the Belpois family went camping. This time it was the cousin his own age and another female named Kate. He and his cousin were sharing a tent on one side of the cap, while his aunt and uncle shared a tent on the other side of the tent about 100 meters from their own tent. This cousin was very horny and Jeremy knew that it will not be easy for him to arouse her. He also knew how to do a return to the past from his laptop so that his cousin didn't remember anything that would happen.

After a hour of playing game cards and sitting in front of the campfire, everyone went to their respective tent. During this time, Jeremy was thinking of all the ways to arouse his cousin. However, he could not think of a way to arouse her. So he just did the simplest thing he could do, touch her leg with his own leg.

"What are you doing?" asked Kate

"Doing just what you see." Jeremy responds as he rubs his leg on Kate's leg.

"I can see that!" Kate says as she gets a bit horny.

"You can't say that you don't like it Kate." Jeremy says as he rubs more vigorously

"No, I can't say that." Kate says in a little voice as she gets even more horny and starts rubbing in turn.

"I know that you are enjoying this." Jeremy says as he reaches and takes off her left boot really slowly gladdened to find out that she was not wearing socks.

"Yes, I am" Kate says as she gets a bit more horny and while Jeremy takes off her other boot and that foot is also sockless.

"What do you want to do?" Jeremy asks in a nice tone

"Something that were not old enough for...wait were old enough...uh...ehhh...i'm getting lost...want to have fun..." Kate stumbles not believing what she was saying.

"Well then tell me why your not wearing socks." Jeremy asks

"I never worn socks ever since I gave a footjob to my friend about two months ago." Kate says

"Do you want to give _me _a footjob?" Jeremy asks

"When was the last time you blew your load?" Kate asks in a low whisper

"About a month ago." Jeremy replies

"Ok, but later when it's darker and my parents are asleep which will be in 30 minutes" Kate says

Seeing that thirty minutes can pass by quickly or slowly, judging on what they were doing Jeremy decided to get one of Kate's feet and sniff it very slowly.

"Enjoying yourself?" Kate says

Jeremy does a slight nod as he continues to sniff Kate's foot. Then he decided to lick the foot all over.

"Oh, a little foot fetisher here?" Kate asks as Jeremy continued to lick up and down her sole for the rest of the half hour and during that time his manhood gets real hard.

"Well it is time to start our little fun." Kate says as the lights in the other tent turns off and snoring could be heard.

So Jeremy gets out his hard manhood from between his pants and underwear while Kate put her feet up on Jeremy's manhood and started to stroke up and down in a pace that could end any man in mere seconds.

Nearly immediately Jeremy told Kate that he was going to cuma and then Kate stroked even faster and then surprised Jeremy when she put her mouth on his manhood and got as much cum as possible on her mouth as Jeremy blew away.

"Now that was tasty!" Kate says after she swallowed Jeremy's seed leaving a bit of it on her face. Jeremy takes advantage of this and starts to suck on Kate's toes and Kate made no move to stop him. So Jeremy just goes on licking on her left foot toes while Kate moaned all the while. Then Kate surprised Jeremy again by grabbing his manhood and started to rub it against her cherry.

"K...Kate what are you doing?" Jeremy asked Kate.

In such a low and weird voice Kate answered "Having fun" and then lowered her panties a bit and shoved his manhood into her hole and Kate moaned.

_OH MY GOODNESS! _Jeremy thought as Kate stuck his manhood inside of her and then all of a sudden she was on top of him jumping up and down his manhood causing a pressure to build up on it and then in a few moments could not hold it and blew his load inside of her.

Kate got off of him and then started to give him another footjob. Jeremy again blew in matter of seconds and covered her feet in lot of cum. Then Kate all of a sudden leaned and started to lick the cum off her feet. Then when her mouth was full kissed Jeremy mouth to mouth can made Jeremy drink his own cum. However, Kate still was not done and then starts to make Jeremy worship her feet, which Jeremy enjoyed and then made him have another round with her hole which Jeremy tried hard to avoid but ended up with him cumming inside of her twice more.

"Now you can do whatever you want to do with me" Kate says as she lays down panting.

Jeremy then crawled over to Kate and started to lick up and down Kate's foot with very quick successions and then started to suck all of her toes at the exact same time and then got the other foot and rubbed his manhood vigorously against it and quickly moved and cummed all over Kate's face. All this time Kate moaned on and on not caring about what was happening.

Then Jeremy decided to start to make Kate lick her own feet and suck her toes and started to put her foot in her mouth and then she sucked on it. Jeremy, sucked the other foot in that exact same time.

"Hmmm..." Kate managed to mumbled as her horniness overtook her again and she took out her foot and started to lick it while Jeremy licked the other side of the foot and when they both were at the toes, their tongue's always met.

Kate soon fell asleep but Jeremy kept on licking her feet and sucking her toes until he noticed that Kate never put her shirt or bra back on so he sucked the nimbles of her peaches and then he went over to his laptop and put the time to go back right when they were about to leave the campfire. A white orb covered the whole earth.

Jeremy could not believe it, it was just when they were about to enter the tent and supposedly go to sleep after a long time hiking. When they were entering the tent he thought of a idea.

"Hey Kate, want to do a round of if I guess something correctly about you, you can do whatever to that person and then forget what they did to you?" Jeremy asked

"Sure, I will guess that you are wearing blue underwear." Kate says

"Nope" Jeremy says as he shows his white underwear "My guess is that you are not wearing socks." He noticed when Kate's face blanched a bit.

"Your right," Kate says as she takes off her boots and shows that she was not wearing socks. "Now you can do whatever to me and I will forget it." Kate says

When Jeremy heard this he quickly reached out towards Kate's feet and started to lick up and down her sole from one foot and rubbing his manhood in the other and cumming on it. Then he took one of Kate's boots and cummed in it about three times and made Kate put it back on. After a while, he made her take it off and made her lick the substance off her foot. This continued for the night and Jeremy thought to himself that he had never had a camping trip so good as he fell asleep, next to Kate's feet.


End file.
